The Scientific Method
by plasma123fire
Summary: A Non-Canon Side Story set in between "A Sky Full of Thunder" & "A Sky Full of Starlight". This is The Scientific Method. As tensions rise between Sadera and Rondel, the WHO pulling out and UN Forces entering the Special Region. The RDA is now tasked by the UN, to eliminate the virus and find a cure. What holds for the RDA as they enter the Special Region?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Special thanks to 8andahalftby11 for allowing me to use his story universe to make this story possible.

This is a very work in progress story and will be subject to change in the future. Thank you :D

Reviews are much appreciated

* * *

One Year Before The Sky Full of Thunder

 **The Kantei (Prime Minister's Office), Tokyo**

It has been a busy day in Tokyo, Japan. Communications between Earth and the Special Region went normal and smoothly. Emails came back and forth from Fort Alnus and into the servers at the Japanese Ministry of Defence headquarters in Shinjuku, then forwarded again to the Japanese Defence Minister's government email account. Which then in turn is passed on to the Prime Minister.

In front of the Prime Minister, is a whole lot of paperwork with regards to lessening trade regulations and giving access other nations access to the Special Region for resources, tourism and investigations. But that didn't bother him at all, his main concern was the blue paper in front of him. It is about whether to agree to letting the WHO access to the Special Region to teach the natives on basic sanitation, first aid and disease prevention. A groan could be heard from the Prime Minister's Office.

WHO and the UN have been pestering the Japanese Diet and the US Congress so much about this issue for months now. Japan and the US fought tooth and nail against this proposing as it could jeopardize the "long-term military-strategic dangers, arising through misuse as weapons technology" argument.

The Minister let out a sigh, "It's time to let them through" thought the Prime Minister. He then turned on his intercom, "Miss?" said the Minister. There was a slight silence.

"Yes sir?" said his secretary.

"Please give the US President Mahana ring, and tell him it's urgent. Then put him on any available line. Also can you please send me Defence Minister Nomura to my office, thanks."

"Alright sir, I'm on it."

What seemed like hours to him, was only 2 minutes. A knock was heard and "Sir, it's Nomura" said Defence Minister Nomura.

"You may enter." Said the Prime Minister. "You may take a seat, here"

The Defence Minster sat on the black seat in front of the desk. "Why did you call me?" asked Nomura.

"You are here, because I have contacted President Mahana and he should be waiting on a line at this moment. It's regarding WHO and the Special Region."

"Prime Minister, you already know letting WHO and other UN member through the Gate could jeopardize, our argument of ending the sharing of science and technology to the Special Region." Defence Minister Nomura exclaimed.

"Yes I know, but if we don't…"

* * *

At that moment, the door to the Prime Minister's office creaked open and a young secretary stuck her head into the room. "Sorry for interrupting," she said. "The President of the United States is waiting on Line Three."

The Prime Minister gave a sigh and leaned over his desk to hit the speaker button so that Nomura could listen in. "Good Morning President Mahana" he said in English.

Dirrel's successor was a firm, but soft-spoken man from Massachusetts, and had a New England accent to match that made the Prime Minister's life difficult at times. Fortunately, he was less bull-headed than Dirrel, and was supported by a less aggressive cabinet.

Or, perhaps he didn't need to be much more aggressive, considering that the Americans had already achieved most of their important geopolitical objectives with regards to the Gate...short of being given free access to Falmart. Still, discussion about the Gate was nowhere near as prominent as it was after it first appeared, and the world had mostly stopped talking about it after the Korean crisis took over the headlines.

"Good evening, Prime Minister," Mahana said. "So what's the urgency? I was about to take my children to the cinema tonight."

"It's WHO again, they sent me those blue papers again." Said the Prime Minister.

President Mahana sighed, "Those lab coat guys again. They keep buggering me too about it. You know if we let them…."

"Sorry, yes, Yes I know that. It can jeopardize the agreement and put Earth's security in danger." "But if we don't we risk put too much strain on our Special Region Budget" said the Prime Minister.

"The US does not have a problem." Said Mahana.

"Yes, of course not you, it's Japan's budget. We already over-spent our budget on building the station for the _densha_ and its tracks between Italica and Alnus Hill." "Perhaps we can make an exception or two?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening" said Mhana intrigued.

"We already permitted Astronomy Sciences to continue. As "You cannot weaponize star charts!", if WHO sends in personnel and they want to go back home. They have to be quarantined for a duration of time in order to make sure no one has brought any unintended creatures home."

"Exactly!" shouted the US President excitedly. "So I guessed this is finally cleared up, so I will see you at the next G20. My children are bickering me. Thanks and good night!"

With that phone called ended and the Prime Minister was left holding the phone in his hand. Shaking his head, he placed the phone back in its receiver and asked, " What will I say to the diet and what are our options?"

The Defence Minister snapped out of his thought, "Say what you just said to the US President to the Diet then to the UN.", "I am sure they would agree under those terms." Said Nomura.

"But what happens if one of the personal sent by WHO, turns rogue and aids the natives in Science & Technology?" "This could lead to a Second Inter-War or something far worst." Exclaimed the Prime Minister.

"Then we would catch the person and put him/her to justice or pull out the entire WHO expedition team out of the Special Region. That's easy."

"Then who will replace them? Another WHO team or the Red Cross Charity? Who can we trust as a backup plan, someone that is private and willing to do whatever it takes. Someone that cannot just give but can take too. Who?

* * *

"I have an answer" said the young secretary peering through door. "The RDA can help us or perhaps the world entirely."

"Ummm, who is this RDA, I am not too familiar with this organisation." Asked Nomura

"The RDA, stands for the Resource Development Administration. Their CEO is Mr. Minh and they are the largest single non-governmental scientific research organization in human space. Their power is such that it outmatches most Earth governments in wealth, political influence, and military capability. They are the ones that the successfully mass produced a vaccine that would inhibit the spread of brain tumours, eventually eradicating all known possible ailments of the brain itself, not WHO. But they mostly keep to themselves and stay in the shadows." The young secretary explained.

"You just said the word space? And Military capability?" asked the Prime Minister concerned.

"Yes, I indeed said space, as they are currently assisting Space-X and NASA into getting to Mars and other planets quicker." "Also, to colonise it of course. They are much larger than Space-X or NASA." "They are currently doing mining operations for Helium-3 on the moon and distributing it to varies countries, including Japan." "They own their own private military, a private security or so they call it."

"So how do you know a lot about them?" Asked Nomura

"They cured my mom of brain cancer a few years back and gave me their flyer and business card. Telling me that in the future, I might need it." The secretary explained.

"Miss, then go quickly phone them, and tell them that the Prime Minister of Japan wants to meet the CEO." Shouted the Prime Minister excitedly.

After that of she went. "Defence Minister Nomura, you are excused." They then bowed and Nomura left the office to return to his business.

With all that done, the minister sat down on his black chair and then let out a long deep sigh. "Things will get interesting soon" he thought to himself. Then he returned to finish his paperwork.


	2. Ask a Question

**Chapter 1: Ask a Question**

" _Man's mind once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimensions."_

 _\- Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr._

* * *

 _One week later…_

 **Unknown Location:**

"Sir, everything's prepped and ready. We are waiting for your orders, sir" a lieutenant soldier said.

"Send the Prime Minister of Japan a direct message, saying that we are on our way to Japan." an unknown voice said. "Start the Airbus A400M Atlas and two F-86 Sabre drones to escort us upon our arrival in Japan." "Also send me my limo, thanks."

"Sir, yes sir!", "D-Squad, get on your AMP suits, we're going to Japan! Someone get the limo pronto!" said Lieutenant Miles into his radio.

With that the soldier left the room.

Sitting on black executive chair, is the CEO of the Resource Development Administration, Mr. Minh.

Renowned for creating the world's largest non-governmental scientific research organisation in human space. Mr. Minh is a powerful man up to this day. Created the RDA when he was only in his mid-20's after borrowing money from friends and family to start the company, it was only a small Silicon Valley start-up in the early 21st century. But now after the recent few decades, the RDA is a gigantic organisation, gaining most of its money from Helium-3 mining, pharmaceutical companies, the space industry and military assistance.

One of the company's most powerful and influence inventions, was the mass-produced vaccine that would inhibit the spread of brain tumours, eventually eradicating all known possible ailments of the brain itself. Inspired when his father passed away when he was only a small child from lung cancer. The RDA continued to make more medical and scientific discoveries to this day. But it now looks like they hit the jackpot, the Gate.

For more than five years, pharmaceutical companies and scientific committees have pestered the Japanese and US to grant them access to the Special Region. Now he beat them to it, from only a phone call from the Japanese Prime Minister. His office phone rang, he answered it.

"Yes, Mr. Minh here." Said Mr. Minh

"Sir, this is Lieutenant Miles, here. The Limo is waiting outside, it will take you into the Atlas, then my team will be with you on your journey to Japan. Good luck sir."

"Affirmative Lieutenant, I'm on way, I am just going to pack a few things and I will be downstairs."

"Everything is ready, no need for you to bring anything, all your necessary luggage is on board already, we just need you to be there." replied Miles

"Including my computer and documents" Mr. Minh questioned.

"Yes, it should be on the back seat in the limo." Miles replied back.

"Alright, I'm on my way. I will see you when I'm back. You could expect a promotion soon."

"Thank you, have a safe flight sir, bye" Said Miles

"Bye", with that Mr. Minh rushed down his stairs, he was then escorted to his personal limo by his two-armed guards wielding the RDA's standard issue rifle, the TERRA I.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

 **Fuchū Air Base, Tokyo**

"Sir! We are picking up on our scanners, 3 unidentified aircraft approaching our airspace" shouted US Logistics personal.

"What are they, have you guys tried contacting them." The Corporal Barnabas shouted back.

Corporal Barnabas was a young lad. A freshman stationed at Fuchū Air Base in Tokyo. His entire family tree were in the military. Both his parents fought in Gulf War. Side by side they fought, that's how ironically they met. His grandpa was in the US Air Force during WW2, he flew the almighty North American P-51 Mustang and his grandma was a nurse at the base he was stationed at. His grandpa was the reason why he joined the Air Force. Barnabas never actually saw combat nor experienced it. He was the lad that usually barked orders around and his men get it done. He was only stationed here, because of the escalating Korean crisis recently.

"Sir, they appear to be one Airbus A400M Atlas, being escorted by two F-86 Sabre's.", "They are radio silent" a logistics person said.

"F-86 Sabre's! Aren't those retired and phased out? No one uses them nowadays! Who the hell is flying them up there!", "Pact me through to JASDF Commander here, prepare two F-35B's to intercept them!" The young corporal barked.

With that, once the orders were received, everyone was scampering around their controls, trying to contact people and relaying the information. At that moment, a private shouted at the top of his lungs, "SIR! IT'S THE JAPANESE DEFENCE MINISTER NOMURA!, HE IS ON LINE 1!"

"ALRIGHT SON, I WILL GET TO IT, THANKS!" Corporal Barnabas shouted back at the top of his lungs too.

He then picked the phone and said, "This is Corporal Barnabas, Commander of USAF at Fuchū Air Base. How can I help you?"

After the Corporal said that, everyone in the control room at the control tower listened in, intrigued on what the Defence Minister has to say. What seemed to be a long conversation was only a mere two minutes.

"Aha" said the Corporal, "Yes, right away sir. We will get to it. Thank you for telling me. Enjoy the rest of your day. Good Bye" After that phone call ended and the Corporal Barnanas was left holding the phone in his hand. He placed the phone back in its receiver and he took a deep breath.

"And? Are we still going to intercept them?" Everyone said interest on what he had to say.

Barnabas then calmly said, "Cancel the F-35B's, the Japs got it covered. It's apparent a very important person."

"Who is so important, uses such outdated F-86 Sabre's as escorts? I mean there are better aircraft." A logistics person said.

"I don't really know, but THAT'S AN ORDER, GET TO WORK PEOPLE, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. WE ARE THE USAF, NOT THE US COUCH POTATOES" barked Barnabas.

After that everyone scrambled over their controls, cancelling everything, and relying information that is was a false alarm. As his crew were doing that. Corporal Barnabas let out a sigh, "This is going to be a long day.", "and where's my coffee?", "Someone please get me coffee here!"

* * *

 **Fuchū Air Base on JASDF side, Tokyo**

"Ok men, we going to drive 3 convoys out there and surround the planes and secure it. Make sure the VIP is safe and sound. Welcome them to Japan! Show what the JSDF are made of! Everyone got that?" said Lieutenant Haru

"Sir yes sir!" His squads shouted in unison.

Lieutenant Haru was a middle-aged Japanese man. Kind-hearted and caring character. He always made sure his men were safe. He participated in the Battle of Gina, a few years back, lost a good friend back then to those _trolls_. But he never actually went through the Gate. He had a family to look after here. But his squad mates now and again went there and back. They showed him pictures of demi-humans and told him a story that a werewolf demi-human named Wolf had a huge package. Not that mattered to him, what mattered to him now was that his men had to secure the VIP.

* * *

 **Above the Fuchū Air Base**

"Sir, we are approaching the airstrip. Letting landing gears down. Drones are too" said a pilot.

"Excellent" replied Mr. Minh into his COMM-Link, "D-Squad, you may enter your AMP suits and perform a second gear check as we land."

"Affirmative sir" D-Squad radioed in unison.

"AMP-02, Ready"

"AMP-04, Ready"

"AMP-05, Ready"

"AMP-03, Ready"

"Mr. Minh, D-Squad is ready, waiting for your orders sir"

"Awesome, prepare for landing" replied Mr. Minh

The landing gears of the RDA A400M Atlas and F-86's shrieked as it made contact with the hard-black tar of the landing strip in Fuchū Air Base. Loud shrieks can be from the trio of aircraft as they taxied into the base. Once the aircrafts came to a complete halt. Within seconds the 3 convoys rushed in, to secure them. As a Komatsu LAV neared the hulking Airbus A400M Atlas.

The gunner commented, "Who is the RDA?" As he read the huge lettering on the plane. His comrade replied, "They're the Resource Development Administration, their CEO, Mr. Minh is in that exact plane there. He is the VIP." The driver of the LAV joined the conversation, "I have also heard, they are helping Space-X and NASA in getting to interstellar planets quicker and back. Rumours say they are the Space Nazi's on the Moon, mining Helium-3 for the New World Order."

"That's complete bullocks, if they are space Nazi's why are they in Japan. We would have shot them down if they were Nazi's.", "The CEO name, Mr. Minh does not even sound German.", "Let's focus on the objective, shall we?" a JSDF Soldier replied.

"Right!" The trio replied. "I wonder what they have in that hulking plane, if it was just for one person." Thought the gunner of the LAV, as they drove towards it. The two other convoys make it to the F-86 Sabre's. They soon released that the F-86's had no pilots, they were drones. The reason for this was the fact that there were no cockpits, it was just metal. Similar looks of a predator drone but in a sabre.

"Lieutenant Haru, this is Convoy 2 & 3, the F-86 Sabres have no pilots. What should we do sir? Over" asked Convoys 2 & 3.

"What do you mean they have no pilot, a plane like that has to have pilot, am I right? Over" replied Haru.

"Yes, you are right sir, but these specific planes, are drones from the looks of it. Over"

"How are they drones?"

"Sir, from what we can see, they remind us of the predator drones, the American use, but in a form or airframe of a F-86. Should we still secure them?"

"Join Convoy 1, the planes are just drones, it's more important to secure and escort the VIP to the Kantei."

"Affirmative."

At that moment ramp cargo door of A400M Atlas opened and JSDF foot soldiers went to greet the VIP, then this happened. Heavy metal stomping can be heard, "Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp...". What the JSDF 3 Convoys saw peeking out of the door of the plane made them pee in their pants. It was a mech, a huge one in fact. The height didn't bother them at all but when it walk off the ramp onto the hard tar. They peed in their pants even more. There AMP-02 stood up fully erected at 4m in height and 1.83m in width.

What made of the JSDF members cry was the gun it was wielding. It was longer than themselves, "Look at that gun, its huge! It's bigger than me! And the turret on this freaking LAV", "I don't want to be the guy that get shot by this." Thought the Gunner of the LAV in Convoy 3. The gun, AMP-02 was holding, was the GAU-90, a massive, 30 mm hip-fired autocannon. It can fire up to 250 high explosive, armour-piercing, or incendiary rounds per minute and has a large bayonet slung under the barrel support. It weighed 100.7kg and an impressive 2.19m in length.

The JSDF Convoys stared in awe at the suit, it then spoke. "Hey, could you please move, we are on a tight schedule." said AMP-02, with that the JSDF personal at the scene obligated. They then step aside, then not one but 3 Mechs came out wielding the same gun! This caused someone to faint. But he was attended too. The lasts thing that came out of the plane was Mr. Minh's limo.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

 **The Kantei (Prime Minister's Office), Tokyo**

"It's an honour to meet, the Prime minister of Japan" Mr. Minh said politely.

"Yes, indeed. It's also my pleasure of meeting the CEO of the Resource Development Administration. Have a seat. We have lots to discuss."

They both then sat down. The Prime Minister's secretary brought some tea for them to drink.

"So what business do I have with the Prime Minister of Japan?" Mr. Minh asked, grinning slightly.

"It's WHO and the GATE.", "The Japanese Diet request that your administration to enter the Gate into the Special Region, as a backup of WHO.", "In case WHO personal go rogue or something worst happens.", "Your base of operations in the Special Region can be anywhere except in JSDF Territory.", "You may bring anything that your administration needs and use our equipment when needed. But no nukes."

"Yes, of course thank you. We don't own any nuclear weapons in our arsenals. The private military, I own is just private security. The SecOps, Security Operations. I already have a small list with me of what I am going to send to the Special Region. You are giving me so much freedom here, what's the catch?" Mr. Minh replied intrigued.

"The catch is that any newly discovered fauna/flora must be reported to the JSDF stationed at Alnus. Provide us data on it. Supply the JSDF information regarding fauna/flora and possible magic from stay there. Provide Japan any resources you find and manufacture." The Prime Minister said.

"Yes, the data, yes. If we share the information with Japan, we will have to share it to the rest of the world about it too, in case of an _Inter-war_. Goods and resources must also be shared amongst other nations too, for those who are willing to pay of course, that includes Japan.",

Before the Prime Minister could reply, Mr. Minh continued speaking.

"My company will provide military support for the JSDF indirectly as we want to stay according to the locals there, _mercenaries._ We will provide the peacekeeping in our controlled areas and help you if needed.", "I would also like to request monopoly rights to all products shipped, derived, or developed from the Special Region in areas under the RDA's control."

"You know I can't grant that without the US and the rest of the diet."

"Yes, I know but you can influence it in the next UN meeting. I am sure the UN will agree. I have many political influences in many of the UN countries, including the US. They will agree, don't worry. You just have to propose the RDA, would replace WHO when they pull out or something happens. I mean, we can look after ourselves in the Special Region. We are the Resource Development Administration. Here is my list of what I need through the GATE, and if it is possible to ask Lelei to open a GATE, for the RDA to send in our _larger_ items through."

"How do you know…?" The Prime Minister questioned.

"We, the RDA have our sources. What concerns you now is the list of the base's location and what I expect will go through the GATE.", "Thank you for your time and the delicious tea.", "I have to go now." With that Mr. Minh exited the Minister's office, and proceeded to return to his limo.

The Prime minister was left dumb struck, and he looked down to see a envelop with what he presumes is the list with the requirements. He then looked to the tea tray, and sees that his tea was left untouched and cold. "Hazma and the others are going to be annoyed when they see what passes through the GATE." Thought the minister, imagining the possible things on the list.

He opens the envelop and takes out the letter. The words that caught his eyes, were the location of the base, **"In the Forestry Area, between the Inland Sea and the Range of Ice and Snow."** , and what concern him more was the words, **C-21 Dragon Assault Ship** **.** As he finished reading the letter, he heard the propellers of Mr. Minh aircraft escorted by his drones, fly pass his office.

"This will be a long day." Thought the Prime Minister as he put the letter back into its envelopment, then into the file, **UN**.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

That was a long chapter to write, I hope you enjoyed it. As I am writing this for a project of mine. I will try and get to the next chapter, while I am still on holiday. The next chapter will be called, "Background Research". Below this is the letter the Prime minister read.

* * *

 **RDA: Resource Development Administration**

The RDA must be granted monopoly rights to all products shipped, derived, or developed from the Special Region in areas under their control. Location: **"In the Forestry Area, between the Inland Sea and the Range of Ice and Snow."**

 **The following listed below are subject to change in the future.**

 _ **Vehicles for the Special Region Expedition:**_

 _Research and Civil Vehicles & Craft:_

Kiravan Expedition Vehicle x5

MaxiMog Expedition Vehicle x5

English Electric Canberra Plane Modified x2

Kamov Ka-27 x4

Northrop Grumman RQ-4 Global Hawk x4

RDA Utility Suit x15

Pickup, Medium Truck x20, 10 Each

Heavy Truck x10

* * *

 _Private Security (SecOps) Vehicles & Craft:_

 _Aircraft:_

Ducted Fan Aircraft:

Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson x10

Scorpion Gunship x14

C-21 Dragon Assault Ship x1

Helicopter:

Kamov Ka-50 x5

Denel Rooivalk x5

Jet Aircraft:

Eurofighter Typhoon x2

Sea Harrier x2

F-86 Sabre Modified x6

Propeller Aircraft:

Airbus A400M Atlas x2

 _Land Vehicles:_

Amplified Mobility Platform (AMP) Suit x25

Casspir Mk3 Infantry Mobility Vehicle x20

G6 Howitzer x20

RG-31 Nyala x20

Rooikat variants x30 in total

Badger IFV with Denel LCT 30 Turret x20

 _Drones:_

General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Drone x4

RDA Unmanned Targeting Drone (U-T Drone) x200

RDA Patrol Drone x100

RDA Electric Drone x80

RDA Alarm Drone x150

Construction and Mining Vehicles (Development):

Bulldozers, diggers and other needed construction/mining vehicles (Number shall vary)

Transportation Vehicles:

SAMIL 50 (25)

SAMIL 100 (30)

RDA Road Train x3

* * *

 **Equipment:**

All equipment needed to run and maintain a scientific research facility. All equipment needed for a manufacturing and processing plant. Machinery used to manufacture ammunition, weapons, fuel, vehicles, medicines and goods. Necessary safety equipment for scientific research and peacekeeping. Also, equipment needed to run a viable power plant and communication systems. Systems for analysing and collecting data are included too.

* * *

 **Private Security equipment:**

 _Side-arms:_

-RDA SN-9 Wasp

\- Glock G19

 _Assault Rifles:_

\- AK-74

\- AS Val

\- FN FAL

 _Machine Gun_

Vehicles:

-M60 Machine Gun

-M2 Browning

-Kord Machine Gun

Infantry:

RPD Machine Gun

Type 67 Machine Gun

Universal Machine Gun Model 1959

 _Submachine Gun:_

FN P90

Heckler & Koch MP5

RDA Nail Gun

 _Shotgun:_

RDA Combat Shotgun

-Phalanx Shotgun

Remington Model 870

 _Sniper:_

Accuracy International Artic Warfare rifle

 _Standard Rifle for scientists:_

M14 Rifle


	3. Background Research I

**Author's Note:**

plasma123fire here! I am so sorry for the extremely long delay. I was super busy with school and now beginning of hopefully university. Have no fear, I will be uploading chapters soon, if I don't get into a writer's block. I will be having a poll on my profile on whether I should make this story into its own AU. If I don't manage to upload any chapters soon, I shall put this story on Hiatius and possible start a new AU. Thanks everyone!

Now to the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Background Research**

" _If at first, the idea is not absurd, then there is no hope for it."_

 _\- Albert Einstein._

* * *

 _Several Months after The Rondel Air Raid on Italica…_

 **Outside the Headquarters of the United Nations, New York City**

Rumours broke out over the recent months on the media that the entity known as the Resource Development Administration or the simply the RDA was given access to the Special Region beyond the GATE. Conspiracies have been made by the general public, that this is a hoax, fake news, the RDA will defeat Rondel, they will strip mine the Special Region. But the question is who is the RDA and what are their true intentions?

At the annual G20 today, news journalists from all around the world flock the entrance of the HQ of the United Nations in New York City, to try and catch the Secretary General of the United Nations for a response on these rumours. The moment the doors opened, and the Secretary General of the United Nations walked out, camera lights began to flicker as he walked down the red carpet to his limo. Questions from various journalists and news agencies bombarded him and he stopped to answer them all.

"Secretary General, what is your response of these rumours of the Resource Development Administration being granted access to the Special Region? Who are they by the way? I have seen many of their consumer products being packed onto shelves in shops worldwide, the moment the rumours sprouted on media?" asked a young journalist.

Microphones and cameras are at the Secretary General waiting for a reply.

"Damm, the RDA pack those products quick, they must be up to something. Those sneaker bastards." Thought the Secretary General. But he had to answer the public and media their questions.

"Good afternoon everyone, I know you have all heard of rumours that a once secretive company known as the Resource Development Administration or RDA whom prefers to work in the shadows now stands in the limelight and that they are going into the Special Region. The rumours are true that they are going into the Special Region. The reason for this as Japan and the United States of America has requested a second organisation to give them a second opinion in the research conducting in the Special Region by them and WHO. The RDA was tasked by Japan and US to conduct additional scientific research about the yet unknown in the Special Region. They are also going to provide PMC support against the rising power of Rondel. Materials and resources that are going to be harvested and manufactured by the RDA in the Special Region will going to be for sale here on Earth to various buyers. That is all, I will say today." Said the Secretary General.

With that he popped into his limo with his guards and left before the journalists could ask him questions.

With the shocking statement made by the Secretary General today. The general public were at mixed feelings about this, some were against the agreement as it meant an escalation as more troops are being deployed into the special region but many also see this as a sign that the Japanese government is easing restrictions to the Special Region. There were mixed emotions about sending in a large task force of what are essentially mercenaries to a gradually tense area, but most people could agree on the fact that the task force being sent is to protect the RDA research teams while in the region and that the RDA being a corporation, not a country reinforces their neutral stance in the Special Region.

* * *

 _A few days earlier in the Special Region at Alnus Hill._

 **Alnus Base, airfield**

RDA personal and engineers were busy finishing and putting together their 4 newly acquired and manufactured Falcon Heavy rockets onto their launchpads at the courtesy of SpaceX despite the RDA being able to afford them. Their surveyors were finishing up on the reconnaissance of Alnus Hill and surrounding areas. They originally planned to use their 2 Saturn V rockets to launch their satellites into orbit and their equipment to the section of land scouted by RDA RQ-4 Global Hawk drones and a RDA U2 High-altitude reconnaissance plane, the previous few weeks.

They did this despite the plea of the JSDF that there are already maps and photographs taken of the area being scouted. But it wasn't sufficient as they needed precise mapping and photographs of the area needed. Also the area was not scouted or visited by the JSDF or US army. It was a new frontier for the RDA, all the scientific discoveries and data they can get from the land where they base is going to be. The base was going to be 150km radius but due to dragon activity nearby it had to be decreased to 100km until the threat(s) was dealt with. A dragon nearly took down a RQ-4 Global Hawk on a return trip but was killed by a F-2 upon intercepting. The area scouted and proposed was **"** **In the Forestry Area, between the Inland Sea and the Range of Ice and Snow"**. The name of the RDA's first FOB in the Special Region is called _**Hell's Gate**_ upon vote by RDA staff and personal.

The first launch of the rocket is going to be a surveillance satellite to provide the RDA research team and security force: data, surveillance, GPS and you name it. Right after the first launch, the second and third rockets will simultaneously launch. These rockets will drop two pods into the **"** **In the Forestry Area, between the Inland Sea and the Range of Ice and Snow"** filled with an assortment of hundreds of RDA drones and autonomous ground units to secure the site for development. The drones and autonomous ground units will terminate the any hostiles in the vicinity. The final launch will deliver important equipment to sustain the drones and ground units of power and ammunition. A dish transmitter will also be included to transmit data from the onboard computers to the orbiting satellite and back to Alnus Hill, then to Mr. Minh's computer via a series of optical cables and servers.

* * *

 _A few hours before launch of the Falcon Heavy Rockets_

 **In a nearby forest to the launchpads of the Falcon Heavy Rockets**

A hooded figure is watching the development at the launchpads at the airstrip at Alnus Hill through his handmade optical telescope. This cloaked figure was a mage, by the name of Remus La from Rondel, sent by the Chairman himself to watch and gather intel on the JSDF and US Army. He was in the forest watching them for a few days now, not caught by anyone yet do the newly invisibility spell created at Rondel. He casted this spell onto himself solely for this mission. He sent many messenger pigeons to Rondel when he discovered a group called RDA at Alnus Hill from his badly learned English. He could not still make out what the full name says on those rockets. He had received replies saying "Keep up the good work and keep sending us more information". Unbeknownst to him, his messenger pigeons were intercepted and infringed false information to Rondel via his own pigeons.

Remus La is a young rookie mage, fresh out of the Academy of Magical Arts from Rondel. He was hand picked by Chairman Delsus himself to be part of his infiltration operations due to his stealth tactics in retrieving information from the Japanese at Italica.

As the last of the payload was loaded onto the Falcon Heavy Rockets, Remus La could have sworn he heard a crunching noise behind him. He shook it off though as he had to figure out what was being placed into the flying spears of iron. But the crunching noise got closer and closer.

"Did my spell not work? The spell is supposed to make the user invisible to mortal's eyes. Surely I have not been spotted yet?" Thought Remus La as his mind raced in panic. He slowly unsheathed his flintlock pistol. The flintlock pistol is one of the greatest technologies made by Rondel after copying Earth's weapons of Gun Powder. He spun around quickly aiming his gun at his stalker.

He let out a sign as he saw it was just a deer looking at his general direction as if it heard a "Swoosh noise". The deer continued its path and slowly walked away. Almost chuckling to himself that he panicked for nothing, he placed his pistol in his holster. Only to have a cold hard hand of iron be placed onto his shoulder…

* * *

 **Time for the Reviews!**

 **Appbeza**

Yeah, I am sorry if I wrote the characters like that. I wanted to put some "flavour" and "darkness" into the story.

 **malayknight**

You shall see what I have for the Gods and Rondel planned later in the story.

 **Guest**

More AMP units will be deployed into the Special Region. AMPs will be the RDA's iron first, along side their autonomous units.

 **Guest**

Yes, all of RDA's technologies will be brought into the Special Region.

 **Hewasneverhere**

Yes, I know. Thanks!


	4. Background Research II Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

plasma123fire here! I am back with a chapter before my university studies start. I want to finish this story in one way or another, as my plot idea and story line is good in my opinion.

Now to the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Background Research II Pt 1**

" _To think is easy. To act is difficult. To act as one thinks is the most difficult."_

– _Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

 **In nearby bushes, Alnus Airbase Airfield**

Crash! Thump! Wham!

Remus La felt his body being suddenly thrown into a tree and then rolling into some bushes.

When he felt the sheer strength of the iron hand on his shoulder, he could not turn to see whose hand was placed onto his shoulder as he was suddenly thrown into the tree.

Groaning as he slowly stood up, he felt that his ribs broke from the impact of the tree, and he is suffering internal bleeding somewhere. No matter, he has to defeat this fool of a person who dared assault a GREAT MAGE OF RONDEL, THE PINNACLE OF All MAGIC AND NOW SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH IN ALL OF SADERA AND BEYOND!

Cunningly and painfully he turned to see his assailant and soon to be victim.

His assailant was standing in front of him with a height of 1,8m, donning in what appears to be blue armor plating with strange hieroglyphs saying "POLICE" in the middle of the chest. What was strange to him is that, it had "ears" similar to a Warrior Bunny's at the back of his head sticking out, his "eyes" where what appears to be a blue streak of light is glowing brightly, staring at him and as this monstrosity is smiling at him with that metal of a mouth.

Almost chuckling, Remus spoke:

"So the JSDF has finally decided to make and send a pathetic looking golem that is trying to intimidate me with the looks of a Warrior Bunny!? You BAFOON! Warrior Bunnies where defeated by the mighty Saderan Empire lead by Zorzal El Caesar. They were enslaved at sex slaves and toys! Zorzal even bedded the queen of them! Even I have bedded a couple of them myself. They were absolutely scrumptious! Now how can a hardy-forsaken golem that looks like a clown standing here, trying to frighten me of all people with the look of a bunny! The JSDF surely got robbed of petty magic chants from a peddler!"

Remus slowly approached the golem, knowing that it can't see him at all as he is wearing his mighty invisibility cloak! He did though thought how it saw him in the first place, but he left it as it might that the golem stumbled upon him by accident.

Unknown to him, the "Golem" known as a SCOUT, has been tracking his movements after orders from High Command of the RDA. Thermal imaging reveals the figure, while infrared and optical imaging gives of a slight outline and simmer of a figure.

Face to face with the iron golem, he raises his fist to strike the golem in annoyance. Only for his hand to grabbed and twisted suddenly around his back. Remus was stunned as how the golem knew where he was and managed to grab hold of his fist and suddenly twist it behind his back. He felt his body be pushed down on the ground and his hands cuffed.

He heard monotonous words from the iron golem:

"You are under arrest on charges of espionage, rape, assault and battery on a fellow officer of the Law. So please stop resisting."

Remus La could not put up a huge of a fight as soon as he heard those words, he was knocked out by the SCOUT.

* * *

 _ **A week later…**_

 **This is CNN Breaking News.**

" _This is Wolf Blitzer here, and I am coming in live with some breaking news."_

 **-INTERSTELLAR SUCCESS!**

 _The world's first unmanned exploration vehicle has successfully arrived in the Alpha Centauri System after the World's First Translight Engine was a complete success. Is this the new frontier and future for Mankind?_

 **-SCOUTS IN FALMART**

 _The RDA begins to deploy Tetravaal SCOUTS into the Special Region acting as their World's first robotic Police Force. What will this hold for the Falmart and the rest of the Special Region's Future?_

 **-TENSIONS RISE**

 _Tensions brew amongst Sadera and Rondel as Rondel forces start to conduct military operations! Rondel forces have successfully aerial bombarded Italica with their "Mag-Planes"._

* * *

 **CNN Newsroom**

" _Joining me today is American Physicist Prof. Michio Kaku, to discuss the news of the world's first unmanned exploration vehicle in Alpha Centauri and the Translight Engine. Professor."_ **\- Wolf**

" _Thank you for having me here today."_ **\- Prof. Michio Kaka.**

" _It's a pleasure."_ **\- Wolf.**

" _The whole scientific community was in such an uproar this morning as the space probe went through slip-space and entered the Alpha Centauri System successfully! We did not expect these results even with the successful test of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine._

 _With this success, we are hoping to now use the space probe and explore the system for future expeditions and colonialization, especially the 5_ _th_ _moon orbiting the gas giant Polyphemus as it could potentially hold life or even better the unattainable element Unobtainium which is a theoretical element at this stage."_ **\- Prof. Michio Kaka.**

" _That is great to hear, as humanity now have a better means of space travel, therefore can expand beyond the stars and possibly into a new galaxy where the Special Region lays. Professor, could you please explain to our viewers on how this "Translight" engine works and how it is different from the Gate."_ **-Wolf.**

" _Excellent question Wolf."_

" _The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine functions by creating ruptures, referred as sometimes wormholes, between normal space and an alternate plane known as slip-space._

 _Slip-space is a hyper-compressed multidimensional space separate from our own reality. To the human eye, slip-space appears pitch black, because there is nothing in the visible spectrum to see. By using the non-standard physics of slip-space, it allows it to be used as a shortcut realm, facilitating Interstellar travel between distant regions in reasonable time."_

" _This is quite different from the GATE in Japan, as the GATE is a physical dimensional portal that can be opened anywhere in the universe, but the GATE uses the fabric of space and time to connect it to other worlds. While the Translight Engine utilizes another dimension to travel faster than light and it won't cause cataphoric events between both worlds. Like the GATE. The GATE connects to worlds or locations by using streams of space and time representing each individual world by binding them together temporary. This binding cannot resist the flow of space and time for too long. Therefore, if the two worlds connect to each other for too long it will cause the instability of space and time, which creates disasters to both worlds."_

" _A downside with the GATE when compared to the Translight Engine, it happens naturally, being opened by a God, in this case Hardy or with the theoretical use of "magic". The Translight" Engine on the other hand uses nuclear energy and can be mass produced for everyone to use."_ **\- Prof. Michio Kaka.**

" _Thank you for that and that will be all."_ **\- Wolf**

" _It's a pleasure."_ **\- Prof. Michio Kaka.**

" _Breaking news,_ _COVID-19_ _known as the Coronavirus breaks out in Iceland. More on that later."_ **-Wolf**

* * *

 **In the Special Region**

 **Alnus City**

Both the native folks of the Special Region and the people of Earth there, were having a normal day. Interacting with each other, walking around, shopping and taking pictures in awe of the surrounding and people. Rumours have spread like wildfire around the city of iron golems which look like Warrior Bunnies started to patrol and arrest criminals in raids and on the street. The natives pondered on what this would be and mean? Is this the revelation of the Gods, the revenge of Hardy, a whole new terror or is this hope for the End of the War? The Earth people were told explicitly by the JSDF to keep quiet about these iron golems as they pretty much had an idea what these are. It's only a matter of time now.

Unbeknownst to all the people of Falmart, a new foe to the Gods and Rondel, is about to enter through the GATE in full force in a few days

Late at night, in a distance, various rockets, have been shot through the sky and sent up north. The locals pondered this to the JSDF, but they said it was communications equipment. In fact, the JSDF had no idea, nor the Americans on what the RDA has been sending up into space and into the location of their future base and facilities.

They all sat and waited, just like the locals of Alnus and Falmart as a whole, for the truth to be finally revealed.

* * *

"Honor represents the end of crime and the end of corruption and the start of the rebirth of our city. Welcome to the world's first robotic police force." – A South African Police Chief

 **A CNN Special Report- Anderson Cooper**

Johannesburg, South Africa became the focus of the world in 2016 with the deployment of the planet's first all robotic police units. Tetravaal's stock skyrocketed.

" _Certain parts are brought in from China but all of the robots are assembled right here in South Africa"_ \- Michelle Bradley, Tetravaal CEO.

The biggest fear the population expressed was vulnerability to hacking Tetravaal assures this is not something to worry about with their bulletproof guard key system. A system which allows them and only them to update software on the robots. Before the success the ubiquitous human-sized police robots there was a bigger bad boy on the block, the MOOSE.

Vincent Moore is a weapons designer and a former soldier. He has a fundamental spiritual issue with artificial intelligence.

" _I have a robot that is indestructible, it is operated by a thinking, adaptable, humane and moral human being."_ \- Vincent Moore, Lead Developer, MOOSE Program.

The hyper-lance neural transmitter converts the human operator's thoughts into the robot's actions. A departure from the artificial intelligence that governs the SCOUTs. Now with interest coming from the US, China, North Korea and now the Resource Development Administration. The SCOUTs creator, Deon Wilson sees a rich future.

" _What really interests me is, is high-level AI true intelligence a machine that can think and feel."_ \- Deon Wilson, Lead Developer, SCOUT Program.

"Is that the mandate at Tetravaal, to take that evolutionary step forward and build something truly alive."- A CNN Reporter

Deon Wilson could not comment on that.

* * *

 **Japan, Ginza**

 **GATE**

 **21:00**

A border guard Captain and his team stood there investigating trucks that came here to enter the GATE.

"Captain, these trucks are from the RDA, here's their permission's badge and inventory list."- a fellow border guard.

"The badge and papers seem legit; my scanner says its authentic. This must be a late shipment"- Border Guard Captain

* * *

 **RDA Special Region Inventory List**

 **Additions:**

Kratos XQ-58 Valkyrie

Northrop Grumman RQ-180

General Atomics Avenger

Regiment of SCOUT units

Platoon of MOOSE Units

Super Computer

Mining Equipment

Solar Equipment

Hydro Equipment

Turbine Equipment

Geothermal Equipment

Agriculture Equipment

Storage and Tank equipment

Centrifuge Equipment

Fuel Manufacturing Equipment

* * *

"Aah, these RDA People must be really planning to stay here in the Special Region for a long time." As he skimmed through the list, he did notice the inventory of a Super Computer, agriculture equipment and a MOOSE? "They must be needing the computer for their scientific expeditions, but they could always ask us to borrow the computers in Japan to analyze their data and use the already established farms here on Alnus Hill for food. What the hell is a MOOSE? Isn't that an animal?" The border guard ponders for a moment. He decides that it must have been all cleared by the higher ups and it's safe to let the trucks through.

He gives the thumbs up, the toll gate open and the trucks proceed to go through and into the GATE.

Unbeknownst to them and even to the Japanese Higher Ups. The Super Computer more specific, is a Super Tactical Robot, a robot made by the RDA to act as the leading General to all of the armed forces of the RDA in the Special Region. The AI in this robot is fully aware, while Tetravaal did not take the mandate in this evolutionary step towards their robots. The Resource Development Administration decided it was best and take it up to their own hands. As the forces of Rondel and more specific, the whole Special Region cannot out-perform and out- think a "living" super computer. The Super Tactical Robot's name is General Kalani. Alongside the agriculture equipment, there is milling equipment. The Japanese Government thought this would be used for making flour and other agriculture goods. But its true purpose will be shown in full fury in the upcoming months during the RDA's expeditions into the Special Region, and General Kalani can guarantee their successes…

* * *

 **Now it's time for the reviews!**

 **Blood Business**

Thank you for your awesome review, it is much appreciated. Space based weapons will be used by the RDA, if the threat is serious. An example will be set to those who oppose the RDA and the Earth as a whole and General Kalani can guarantee it.

 **Funkymunkz**

Thank you for your review, it is much appreciated. Yes, I was too tired of the usual Gate stories and wanted to add some flavor to the community. I hope everyone will enjoy it.

 **Navyfield90**

Thank you for your review and suggestion. Yes, I have heard about 4th generation nuclear weapons. I think General Kalani is planning something that will surprise everyone, even Earth. The Gods shall be weary of this robotic foe.

Anyways, thank you everyone! Peace out!


	5. Technical Specifications

The following was requested by the Japanese Self-Defense Force and the United States Military for a basic level of technical specifications of certain RDA vehicles, transports and robotic units that is being imported into the Special Region and beyond. The requested was granted by RDA High Command and CEO of the Resource Development Administration, Mr. Minh.

* * *

 **CLASSIFIED:**

Technical Specifications

The following is a basic brief summary of the technical specifications of RDA vehicles, transports and robotic units.

 **#1**

RDA Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson

 **Description:**

The Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson is a human light ducted-fan craft designed to carry out mostly non-combat missions. The Samson is armed with door guns, detachable rocket pods. It can be used to transport cargo and personnel to and from isolated sites. A hook point for sling load operations allows the Samson to carry extra or oversized cargo.

 **Class:** Utility Aircraft

 **Usage:** To reach remote work sites and transport troops to and from the battlefield

 **Armament:** Two MBS-9M Hydras & M60 Machine Gun

 **Size:** 15.9m long, 14.99m wide

 **Speed:** Max. 144 Knots

* * *

 **#2**

RDA Scorpion Gunship

 **Description:**

The AT-99 "Scorpion" Gunship is a VTOL ducted fan rotor, targeting and missile launch platform. It is outfitted to escort aircraft, close air fire support for military operations and air support for mining operations.

 **Class:** Single-Seated Gunship

 **Usage:** Close-in fire support, air support during mining operations

 **Armament:** Four .50 calibre guns, air to air and air to ground missiles

 **Size:** 12.2m long, 8.73m wide, 3.51m high

 **Speed:** 100 knots cruise, max 200 knots

* * *

 **#3**

RDA C-21 Dragon Assault Ship

 **Description:**

The Dragon Assault Ship is a quad-rotor VTOL heavy transport and assault aircraft. It is to be used by the RDA for full-scale military operations, or as support during small incursions into otherwise hostile territory teeming with vicious megafauna and flora. It is the RDA's most powerful non-nuclear weapon in the Special Region, coupled with heavy armour, devastating firepower and a large cargo bay for additional room for cargo or forces, making the C-21 Dragon Assault Ship a fully-functional, multi-purpose airship.

 **Class:** Heavy Assault Multi-Role Airship

 **Usage:** Heavy Gunship; Heavy VTOL Transport

 **Armament:** Track-and-tack weapons, Eight 50mm sentry guns & an array of rocket and missile launchers

 **Size:** 41.5m long, 31.7m wide, 9.22m high

 **Speed:** Max. 243 knots

* * *

 **#4**

RDA MK-6 Amplified Mobility Platform

 **Description:**

The Amplified Mobility Platform (or "AMP" suit) is a military exoskeleton. Capable of being used in arctic to jungle to desert warfare. Sealed and pressurized models for toxic environments have been developed as well. It can be powered by fuel cells and/or monopropellant ceramic turbines. Its only weakness is the squishy pilot inside.

 **Class:** Single-Piloted Mecha

 **Usage:** Traversing the Special Region, Heavy combat support & Loading heavy cargo

 **Armament:** GAU-90 30-mm assault cannon with bayonet, AMP suit diamond-hard ceramic knife

 **Size:** 4 meters high, 1.83 meters wide

 **Weight:** 3 tons

 **Intelligence:** None (piloted)

 **Land Speed:** Moderate

 **Mech Level:** One (welterweight)

* * *

 **#5**

RDA-Tetravaal MOOSE

 **Description:**

The MOOSE is a remote-controlled mech. It is to be used in traversing the Special Region, border control, military operations and high-risk missions. Further description is CLASSIFIED.

 **Height:** 4 m,

 **Weight:** 4 tons

 **Basic Features:** Claws, stomp, armoured

 **Advanced Features:** MLRS launchers, Cluster bomblets, Vulcan minigun, Deployable buzz-saw with large pincer, Mk 19 grenade launcher, CHAFF launchers, Solid-State LASER & flight capabilities

 **Intelligence:** None (piloted)

 **Land/Air Speed:** Moderate

 **Mech Level:** One (welterweight)

* * *

 **#6**

RDA-Tetravaal SCOUT

The SCOUT is a mechanized police infantry unit that will be deploying into the Special Region by the RDA. Developed by Tetravaal Tactical Robotics, these machines were created as the answer to rising crime rates in Johannesburg, South Africa. Stronger and more efficient at handling dangerous criminals than human police officers, the SCOUTs effectively replaced the human beat officers of the Johannesburg police force with only a small number of human officers remaining to oversee SCOUT operations. This was then adopted by the Resource Development Administration for deployment alongside human infantry in policing, border control, military operations and casual operations.

 **Specifications**

 **Chassis** \- Stands at 1,82m tall and is protected by alloy plates capable of resisting small arms. Weighs at 90kg.

 **Power Systems** \- Powered by specially designed batteries that can be removed and recharged easily at RDA's main facility, _Hell's Gate_.

 **Weapons** – Commonly armed with assault rifles and tasers. Their humanoid hand structure allows them to operate any weapon or tool that a human can wield.

 **Intelligence** \- Limited intelligence and require a certain level of guidance by humans and/or Central Command Computer, though they are capable of supporting more advanced programming.


	6. Background Research II Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

plasma123fire here! I am back with another chapter. Hopefully this will be a double upload by the time I finish writing this.

Also, if you're very confused on what was happening, when you started to read this FanFiction. Don't hesitate to read "A Sky Full of Fire" & "A Sky Full of Thunder", as it will give you a fare understanding of this AU and what was happening. This story is a non-canon side story which does not have a direct link to the Sky series. You could also say this is an independent story on its own. Feel free to leave reviews as that would help me a lot.

Now with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Background Research II Pt 2**

"It is difficult to say what is impossible, for the dream of yesterday is the hope of today and the reality of tomorrow."- Robert H. Goddard

* * *

 **Germany, Frankfurt**

 **Apartment**

 **08h00**

Miss Mia Steinmann is a recent Master's degree student, graduating from the _Technische Universität München_ with a Master's in Science in Biomass Technology and a Bachelor's in Genetic Engineering. Mia since she was a young little girl, always dreamt of working in the Resource Development Administration alongside with Mr. Minh as a fellow researcher in developing new medicines, and scientific breakthroughs for the people. As Mr. Minh not only dedicated his life to researching cures for cancers and varies diseases, his medicine saved her life when she was still a baby girl. It saved her from bone cancer. This then gave her that inspiration to want to work for the RDA and make it a way to say thanks to Mr. Minh, for all what he had done for her indirectly and humanity. Now that dream has come true but not quite as she expected.

She was in joy when she got her Acceptance Letter from the RDA and it was signed by Mr. Minh himself! She waited so long for this! Now hired as a full-time geneticist at the Resource Development Administration. Miss Mia Steinmann was given the opportunity to become one of the many hundreds of scientists, engineers and researchers that will be taking part in the expedition into the Special Region and beyond. Her job is to collect and analyze samples of anything she finds in the Special Region that is organic in nature. As this will help not only the RDA, but to the whole world as well. _New medicines, scientific breakthroughs, and new potential food sources._ The thoughts rattled her brain with delight, and she dreams of what she could do in the Special Region as a scientist for the RDA, for humanity. " _All the possibilities"_. She thinks as she sleeps from her joy. But that is only possible if she can catch her flight to Japan in time.

Ring, ring, ring

Ring, ring, ring

Ring, ring, ring

"Your flight shall be leaving in 1 hour at Frankfurt International Airport. A single flight straight to Tokyo, Japan." -Siri

Ring, ring, ring

Ring, ring, ri-

Wham! Mia slaps her iPhone into snooze for 5 minutes.

"I still have an hour to get ready…" Mia slowly thinks while she sleeps on her bed. "Did I not hear Siri say the flight leaves in one hour?", "Must be a glitch?" "Huh, wait, WAIT, WAAAAIIIITTTT", as Mia thinks with confused internal screaming.

"Scheiße! Scheiße! Ich bin so spät! SPÄT!". Mia jolted up like a rabbit and cursed as she quickly rummaged through her things and got ready to catch her flight to Japan, hopefully. Let's hope that's the case.

* * *

 **Same Day**

 **Special Region**

 **Off the coast of Falmart, Ichijima Island**

 **14h00**

An unmarked white Kamov KA-27 slowly approached the Naval Base. A pair of F-35 fighter jets flown there to intercept but stopped midway due to transmissions from Command.

"I repeat, that KA-27, is a friendly. Do not shoot that chopper down. Let it pass. I repeat."

The message was played on loop through the whole vicinity of the Naval Base to all forces in the area until the helicopter landed on its designated landing pad by the guide officer. A pair of Humvees drove up to the helicopter to pick up their newly arrived guests.

Lieutenant Surge is an old man. Having fought in Syria against ISIS and the Taliban. He had his fair share of war. When he was deployed into the Special Region, he expected there to be peace, but the Saderan Empire attacked, Hardy attacked, and that person attacked. The list goes on and on. He was really getting tired of it. He wanted to return home and meet his newborn grandchildren. But with rising tensions of Rondel forces, and them using, Earth-inspired weapons and tactics. He had to stay longer. He got out of his Humvee, to go greet his new guests.

"Welcome gentlemen to Ichijima Island! I hope you will enjoy your stay here." As Lieutenant Surge said, as 4 men clad in fancy suits walked out of the helicopter.

"Howdy! As he took out his hand to shake them." They all shook each other's hands. "So, what can I do for you today?" Lieutenant Surge asked with curiosity.

The lead man simply said. "Please take us to Miss Lelei La Lalena, excuse me. Mrs Yōji Lelei? We need to speak with her urgently."

Lieutenant Surge replied cautiously and concerned as he knew what Lelei could do and how valuable she is. "Why do you want to speak to her?" As his men got out of their Humvees and slowly aimed their rifles at the suited men.

"We just simply need to see her and speak with her. It's important.", the lead suited man said calm, relaxed to the drawn rifles pointing at his men.

"So how important is important? And who sent you here?!" Lieutenant Surge ordered loudly as his men gripped their rifles and adjusted their aim accordingly.

The man then calmly said "We're from the RDA."

Lieutenant Surge's face went cold. He knew about the RDA, but this was unexpected. "How did they know about Lelei? Was there a data leak? Or are they just super resourceful?" he thought as he ordered his men to stand down.

"Sorry about this. It was a misunderstanding." Lieutenant Surge responded remorsefully.

"It's understandable, now can we please see Mrs Yōji Lelei?" responded the man. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Sure, hop on the Humvee, your chopper is fine here. No need to guard it. We will take you straight to Lelei. She's probably listening to one of Hawking's online lectures at the moment." Said Lieutenant Surge.

They all proceed to get onto their vehicles, until Surge stopped the lead man from entering the Humvee. "Any more problems? Lieutenant?" Asked the man.

"No problems, I just didn't catch your name sonny." Said Lieutenant Surge.

"My name is Chad." Replied the man.

"Happy to make an acquaintance in the RDA." Responded Lieutenant Surge.

"The feeling is mutual." Replied Chad, slightly annoyed due to a strict time schedule.

The pair of Humvees proceeded to their destination on the base, Mrs Yōji Lelei. Unbeknownst to them all in a faraway land. A blue haired girl looks into the distant sea as she sits on a sailing mask of a ship docked in port, curious for an adventure and what lies ahead that could possibly change the world. Decided on what she will do next, she jumps off with grace and prepares to go forth, to Falmart.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Ginza, Tokyo, Japan**

 **10h00**

Mia was so relieved that she caught her flight in time. She is now supposedly standing in formation with all the other scientists, engineers and researchers. Before an announcement and speech that will be said by the one and only Mr. Minh, CEO of the Resource Development Administration. There, standing by the podium before them all, is Mr. Minh beside him is the Japanese Prime Minister, Morita, Japanese Defense Minister, Nomura and US President Mahana.

Mia curiously watches and wonders what kind of speech the CEO will be giving before everyone departs to the GATE. All around her, she notices a lot of military equipment, expedition vehicles and soldiers. _"Was that a SCOUT walking nearby?"_ She thinks turning her head around to get a better look. But the supposed SCOUT soon disappeared amongst the formations of scientists and soldiers. Defeated, she turns back and asks the lady in front of her.

"Hallo, my name is Mia Steinmann. How are you? Are you going through the GATE as well? Do you know why there is so many military equipment assets being ready to be deployed to the Special Region?" Mia asks the black haired lady with curiosity.

The lady turns around and replied promptly. "Hi my name is Chantal Appleton. Nice to meet you! I am going through the GATE! I am will be working there as a Mechanical Engineer. Are you also going through the Mia?"

"Yes, I am going through the GATE as well, as a Geneticist there. "replied Mia.

"Awesome, let's hope we will meet each other again when the teams get chosen for the varies expeditions throughout the Special Region. It will be awesome that we can be on the same team. We will be best buds!" Responded Chantal with glee.

"Yes, I hope so." Said Mia

"I think the reason there is such a large amount of military assets being deployed beyond the GATE, is that it is for our own protection, peacekeeping as requested by the United Nations and general security." Chantal continued.

"Wow, the United Nations!?" blurted Mia

"Yup, it was. The request was sent to the CEO himself and he accepted promptly", "Did you not see the papers?" murmured Chantal, turning back to the front and ushering Mia to do the same.

"No but- "wondered Mia, before Chantal said. "The CEO is starting to speak. Quick let's listen!"

"Ok" responded Mia defeated and proceeded to look towards Mr. Minh with curiosity and determination.

* * *

 **Around the same time**

 **Nearby airstrip, Fuchū Air Base, Japan**

If you fly above the airfield right now and look down towards the airstrips, you would think that a massive war is about the start. Which you could say is correct but not really. What you're seeing below is a massive air fleet that will fly into a GATE and into the skies of the Special Region as the Resource Development Administration's iron fist. To protect those in need and destroy those who oppose.

Hundreds of personnel and transport vehicles are scrambling towards varies aircraft and getting everything ready before the deadline. These hundreds of aircraft are the various helicopters and air ducted aircraft that will be flying through the GATE and into the Special Region: Aerospatiale SA-2 Samsons, Scorpion Gunships, a C-21 Dragon Assault Ship, Kamov Ka-50s, Denel Rooivalks. There is of course jet aircraft such as the Eurofighter Typhoon, Sea Harrier, F-86 Sabre Modified and not last but not least a couple of Airbus A400M Atlas planes, but those aircraft will be flown through the GATE as the second wave on a later stage.

The natives of the Special Region will be in such a big surprise and awe at the fleet that will fly before them and as well as the soldiers marching through their streets soon.

* * *

 **Ginza, Tokyo, Japan**

 **The Podium**

 **10h30**

Mr. Minh starts his opening speech with a slight cough.

"If you go through the life history of people that are our ideal and are successful, you will find that they haven't turned to be what they are just by snapping their fingers. They have worked their way up, fighting difficulties and overcoming the challenges. They sometimes have faced depression and have fought their way over it. Many of us lose our hope and dreams when hit by depression or despair. We give up and stop fighting for our dreams. Is it the way to the success that we seek?"

Everyone looked towards Mr. Minh with question and curiosity following his question.

"No."

"Everyone goes through a sad phase of their life; everyone knows sorrow and have experienced it. Life throws lemons at everyone. But successful is the one who knows how to turn lemons in their favour and enjoy it too. Successful is the one who knows how to get over the grief and fight for what they really want."

"There is one thing that you must leave behind if you really want to taste success – excuses. The excuses are the failure's way of dumping their faults on you. If I failed once, we must learn to take responsibilities and learn from our mistakes. Instead of making excuses, we must think of the way to win over the reasons for our last failure."

Earning some snickers amongst the crowd. Mr. Minh continues.

"Another thing that pulls us away from the success is our fear. Before we begin, we face a lot of doubts. What if we don't succeed? What will people say? What if problems come? We often let go of the opportunity in such doubtful conditions. Instead, we must fight our fears, take chances and do whatever it takes in our power to be where we want to be within reason. I have lost my own daughter to cancer. Devastated by my loss, I decided to within all my power to help create new medicines, cures and innovations that will save other people from experiencing a devastating loss like I have."

"That is why I created the Resource Development Administration. An organisation that is fit for the people and will lead humanity into success and the development of the Special Region beyond the GATE!"

"By working together and following this moral and code. We can do anything and we will achieve anything together. We are the RDA! Open the GATE!" roared Mr. Minh ending his speech with his hands raised in the air in a fist.

"Long live Mr. Minh!"

"Long live Mr. Minh!"

"Long live Mr. Minh!"

The crowds and formations roared in unison as hundreds of cameras flash to take pictures of Mr. Minh with his inspiring speech and as well as the crowd.

The heavy metal gates closing the gigantic dome above the GATE, slowly opens and everyone starts getting into their vehicles and proceeds to drive to the GATE.

* * *

 **In a truck driving towards the GATE**

"That was such an inspiring speech by the CEO" exclaims Chantal, looking at Mia.

"I know hey, it gives everyone such motivation to do well in the Special Region. Let's hope we will be working together." Suggests Mia.

"Agreed" said Chantal, fist-pumping Mia.

" _For humanity. There won't be any regrets once I cross the GATE."_ thinks Mia, deeply before looking towards the window of the truck and into the darkness of the GATE.

" _For humanity"_

The trucks drive through the GATE into the darkness of the void between worlds and then eventually into the Special Region. A new world for them all. No one can anticipate what they will all experience there. It's a matter of time.

* * *

 **Around the same time**

 **Nearby airstrip, Fuchū Air Base, Japan**

As the trucks carrying the scientists went through the GATE as well as the land based military vehicles for the first wave proceeded to go through the GATE. All the air assets of the RDA got their go-to signal. The signal to go through the GATE, but not just any GATE. A GATE created by the Archmage Mrs Yōji Lelei. A powerful mage aided by the wonders of science, technology and the powers of a Goddess, Hardy. She will be proven to be a valuable ally and asset to the Resource Development Administration.

"To all RDA Air assets, proceed to your vehicles and get ready to depart into the GATE and into the Special Region. Proceed with pre-planned flight paths and do not deviate from them or else we won't be seeing you on the other side. This will be our first air mission on another world. Enter with a bang and commence Operation Thunderstrike. God bless you" Roared the speakers throughout the airfield on a loop.

As if on cue The sky then suddenly turned into different colours before a vortex ripping through space and time opens above the airbase. One perfect to fly through with everyone.

All the pilots of the RDA looked in awe as they knew contact was successfully established between this world and the Special Region. Mrs Yōji Lelei had opened the GATE for them and that negotiations were successful, but they all know she can't hold open the GATE for too long. So, they needed to act quickly.

" _For Humanity"_ they all thought as they all powered on their aircraft and flown up towards the GATE.

* * *

 **Mobile Command Center**

 **Ginza, Tokyo, Japan**

 **11h00**

"General Kalani, what is your progress on the operation?" asks Mr. Minh as he speaks through an intercom. There was a slight pause, then General Kalani answered in his masculine robotic voice from the other side of the GATE.

"Good morning, Supreme Commander Minh. Everything is going smoothly. Operation Thunderstrike is underway and the trucks have successfully crossed the GATE. I calculate that today's operation will have a 98% chance of full success, based on the hundreds of possible simulations I had ran here, while observing the local populace. There won't be failure, I can guarantee it. Any complications will be eliminated, Supreme Commander."

"That's good news, General Kalani. Keep up the work and get ready to commence with Phase 2." Responded Mr. Minh.

"Affirmative, signing off." Responded General Kalani robotically.

Sighing, Mr. Minh got out of the Mobile Command Centre and looked up in the sky. Relieved, he said to himself. "All is going to plan now; it is only a matter of time."

 _"For humanity"_ thought Mr. Minh before walking back into the Mobile Command Centre for more reports.

* * *

 **Now time for the reviews!**

 **Cool Tech**

Hi, thank you for your review. There will be some serious ass kicking. Yes, I heard about Trump's Space Force. I will take your suggestions into consideration. Thank you for your time into reading this FanFiction.

 **Guest Million**

Hi, thank you for your review Guest. Yeah, it may lead to a war later in the story but it won't necessary be a RDA-Falmart/ Earth-Falmart War. It will be interesting. Especially for pest control and resources. Wink wink 😊. There will be space weapons but as a last resort kind of weapon. Mr. Minh does have the authority to press the button, but he will leave the decision up to their tactical droid stationed there, General Kalani.

 **History Channel**

Thank you for your review in my FanFic and your proposal. Yes, I have thought about that. But it may not be that severe. You shall see later in the story or even into the second book on what I have planned. (If I manage to finish this one, which I will, and if I have energy and that the University studies won't kill me before then.) Thanks!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I would like to thank everyone for reading my FanFiction story and giving me so much support. Feel free to leave reviews to the story as this will let me know that people are reading the story with interest and gives me more motivation to write more chapters. This will be the last chapter for a few weeks as I need time to focus on my University studies (and tests are already next week). Once it's vacation, I will started uploading more chapters. I already have the synopsis for the upcoming chapters on paper. Just need some time to write everything out. I also don't want to rush things as I would like everything to have a flow. So, I hope everyone does not mind this. Peace out!


End file.
